


A Whole New World

by TylaLynn323



Series: I'm Here For You [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheeseburgers, F/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha as Natalie, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is dying, Undercover Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323
Summary: Natalie Rushman has not been having a good day, and to make it worse Stark wants to take her to get cheeseburgers.Really, what the hell kind of name is that anyway?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: I'm Here For You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So really, I have no idea what the purpose of this was. If you can figure it out, please tell me, lol.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! I'd love it if ya'll dropped a review! ;)

Natalie Rushman had not been having a good day.

Her “boss”, Stark had been acting like a full-grown baby all day, calling her in for everything. And if that wasn’t enough proof of his narcissism, what was? No really, though, he  _ was _ just a child in a position of power. Miss Potts, an equally annoying person, though for a completely different reason, had also needed her help with the company even though she had her own secretary.

She sighed and glanced at the ringing bell on her desk.

She hated this job. For more reasons than one.

Natalie gathered her clipboard and papers and made her way to the large wooden doors which housed Tony Stark’s office. She’d been on this job for at least six weeks now, monitoring him, helping him, really whatever he needed. Some days … some days he was tolerable. Sticking mostly to himself, lost in a world of his own making. Those days she could simply rest in the silence with him, the silence that was almost … comfortable. She huffed slightly before pushing the doors open. But other days,  _ like today _ , he would call her for every little thing, and do his damned best to get on every nerve she had.

“Hey!! It’s the Rushman!” The billionaire grinned at her as he spun in his chair. She pulled on a smile that felt  _ extremely _ fake. She was used to those, though, wasn’t she?

“What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?”

He hummed and pushed out of his seat, “I’m feeling peckish.” He pointed out the window and wiggled his eyebrows, “So, I’m going to call Happy and we’re going to get lunch. Probably cheeseburgers.”

“Of course, sir.” She nodded, “Was there anything else you needed?”

He smirked, “Yeah … you. Come on, we’re going to get lunch.”

Oh the little … “Sir, you do realize that this is my  _ job _ , and I’m obligated to not go for a joyride at a time that isn’t even lunch hour?” She pursed her lips and leaned into her hip. This man …

“Yep.” He popped the P and smiled as he grabbed his jacket and slipped past her, “And it’s my name on the building, and you’re  _ my _ personal assistant.” He flipped on his sunglasses, “I don’t see a problem here, do you?”

She ground her teeth, “I’m not dressed for cheeseburgers.”

“Eh, we’ll stop by a store or something. Or we’ll get you an apron. They still have those right?”

Nat sighed. “I don’t do  _ aprons _ .”

“Neither do I, unsurprisingly. Alright, come on! I require sustenance for my happy hour!”

He gently ripped the items in her hands away and threw them onto the couch before he grinned and grabbed her arm to drag her along. She scowled, why wasn’t she stopping him?

It would be easy. She had access to at least three pressure points right now, and she doubted that he could ever get her to move if she really dug her heels in. She grumbled inwardly, she didn’t  _ actually want to go _ … did she?

Because that would be bad. Scratch that, that would be horrifying. She should not want to go get cheeseburgers with  _ Stark _ of all people. She was about to tell him that, when he turned that grin on her again. The one where his eyes twinkled and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes seemed to gain extra depth. The one where his eyebrow rose so perfectly, and his smile just looked so smug she just wanted to make it go away. She was trained better than this, but ...

Damn.

Maybe she did want to go.

**___________________________**

Tony grinned as his PA got into the car without any more grumbling, even if she did look mildly disturbed. Over what, he really didn’t know, but it was an adorable expression in any case. A slight ache went through his chest, and it didn’t have anything to do with his new … health problems.

He … he’d already accepted that he was in love with the woman, but …

He was dying. There was no point to it.

He turned to stare at the passing buildings and people. There was no point to anything anymore … not for him. Maybe for that woman walking down the street, hopefully for that little boy chasing his ball, probably for the candy store on the corner, but definitely not for him. His eyes flicked to the uncomfortable redhead across the seat from him. He wanted to know her better. He wanted to have time to actually get her to like him, to not be uncomfortable in his presence. He wanted to live to see Pepper make his company better than he ever dreamed, he wanted to see Rhodey become the hero he was always meant to be, he wanted Happy to always have a job to go to and he wanted to see him get together with that nurse … what was her name … May? Truth was … he wanted so much.

So much he could never have.

But he’d still do right by them all. Maybe he could get Pepper to hire Natty over there, maybe he could leave Rhodey his fortune, maybe … maybe he’d leave Happy a spoof hologram and have it jump at him like Tony used to every Halloween.

He wouldn’t be missed, but at least he could leave something behind.

He blinked out of his thoughts as they drew up in front of his favorite burger place. At least he’d have been here once before he died. A lovely end to his story, and  _ hopefully _ a beautiful new one for Rushman. Assuming she liked burgers. Which is ridiculous because who  _ doesn’t _ like cheeseburgers? She’d be a traitor to her country. He shrugged inwardly, if this even  _ was _ her country. Then it’d just be an insult to America.

He looked to the side and found her staring at the sign. Tony ambled up.

“Hilarious, right?”

“That’s …” She shook her head, “What the hell kind of relevance is that to a  _ burger restaurant? _ Er, boss.” The last bit was added on with a bit of distaste. He grinned,

“I don’t know, but it’s funny. And please, while we’re here, please just call me Tony.”

She looked a bit dubious, but just rolled her eyes at the sign before following him in. He knocked on the driver window to let Happy know to come in too. A young teenager was manning the post by the door and she gave them both a bright smile, “Table for two?”

He put on his public smile, “Yes, thank you, and could we have a table by the window?”

She sputtered as she recognized him, “O-Of course, sir. Coming .. coming right up. Would you like a private table, sir?”

“No thank you, Lidelle.”

It looked like he’d just made her day as she beamed and then rushed to lead them to a window seat. As he settled down, he noticed with interest how Natalie’s eyes flicked to every person around them in quick succession, and no exceptions. His own eyes narrowed a little bit, but when she looked back at him he was diligently studying his menu. Her frown was miniscule, but she looked down at the menu to select her food.

Whatever, they’d have a good time, and get back in time for his 2pm board meeting. Happy would just have to drive a little faster is all. But then again, what was new about that?

**_________________________**

She frowned, having sensed someone staring at her, but she quickly tried to appear occupied with the menu. She was already here, might as well deal with it and then leave. After all, it wasn’t as if he could just drag her somewhere else after this, right?

Seriously, he had a board meeting. Potts would claw his eyes out if he missed it.

She shook her head to clear it. She was going to enjoy this as much as she could. Her eyes flicked up to the neon sign that she could see out her window, and her irritation immediately rose again.

What the hell kind of name is A Whole New World for a burger place, anyway?

**__________________________**

Much later, both of them would consider their visit and Natasha’s introduction to cheeseburgers to be their first date. Tony always remembered it with a certain feel of disbelief, though.

Really, how had she not had a cheeseburger before that?

Nat always shrugged, “Russian.”

There really wasn’t anything to say to that. Regardless, it always managed to launch him into a detailed description of  _ why _ having a cheeseburger should have been the first thing she did in the US. She’d smirk and completely ignore him.

His cheeseburger rants were always long, wordy and mildly annoying, but her Tony was adorable. And that’s really all that mattered.


End file.
